Mario Kart 10 3DS
Mario Kart 10 3DS is the 10th console installation in the Mario Kart series which is going to be released during July 2017. It features underwater parts and anti-gravity parts, and a new function of driving on top of water or liquid. Amiibo figures can be used to unlock characters, vehicles parts and exclusive courses that can be only unlocked through Amiibo. Gameplay This game returns the traditional 8 player game because of the cause of the Nintendo 3DS. Now the player can show all the other player's items. If any other player is holding a Lightning, Blooper, or a POW Block, the player's screen will have a "warning" turned on to warn the player. This also occurs when any other player is holding a Spiny Shell( only when 1st place), Red Shell( when the player is in front of the player thatis holding it) Now players can hold up to 2 items at a time like Mario Kart Double Dash and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Grand Prix Racing is divided into 2 kinds. The first one is normal kart racing, and the second one is brand new to Mario Kart, plane racing. Plane racing is slightly more difficult than normal kart racing. Plane racing contains many shortcuts, making the player needs to take many shortcuts without many mistakes to win. Planes are the new vehicle parts for the Mario Kart series. Plane racing is currently only available for Grand Prix Game Modes Grand Prix Normal Kart racing Players race on ground. Like other games, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc and Mirror mode appear in this mode. 75cc and 300cc are the new Grand Prix classes. 300cc must be unlocked by purchasing the DLC pack 1. Plane racing Players race in the air and it is new to Mario Kart. The available engine classes are 50cc and 100cc. Time Trials Player can race in solo mode in the course of their choice. Players can either race with a Staff Ghost or race with the player's previous records. VS Race Players can compete in races just for fun. Free Drive Players can drive around a course without any requirements. Players can choose to have rivals or not. Items only have a limited selection for rivals, and rival difficulty can be chosen. Easy and normal grades can chosen at first, and when the player completes 150cc he/she will unlock hard. When the player completes 200cc he/she will unlock extreme. And when the player completes 300cc,he/she will unlock Insane. Insane is the hardest rival difficulty grade. Missions Players can complete missions to unlock something. At first, only level 1 is unlocked. There are total players of 7 mission levels. Players have to complete all missions in a level to unlock the next level. At the end of the each level, there will be a boss mission. The player needs to complete the boss battle to finish the level. Battle Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is the most basic battle mode in the game. Players start with 1 balloon. Players can blow into the mic. to inflate the balloons. Players can only inflate 1 balloon at a time. If a player gets hit by an item, the player will lose 1 balloon. The winner is the player with the most balloons in 2 minutes. Shine Runners This mode returns from Mario Kart DS. 9 shines are in the course at the start to avoid ties. Players need to get as much shines in 2 minutes. If any player falls of the course or gets hit by an item, the player will lose a shine. Then the shine will appear in a new location in the course. Coin Runners This is a mode similar to Shine Runners. Players need to collect as much coins in 3 minutes. Coins always appear in a course, so the players can collect the coins easily. If a player falls away the course or gets hit by an item, the player will lose 10 coins. Survival This mode needs the player to survive as long as possible without falling of the track or get hit by an item. Items are rare in this mode. Nintendo WFC Worldwide Players race with players in the world. Only 100cc and 150cc is playable. Players cannot get a Pinahra Plant as an item. Players can choose normal racing or Online VS mode, and while playing online VS mode the player cannot leave by turning off the Nintendo 3DS ; can be only leaved by quitting in the game. Regional Same as Worldwide, but only players in their country can play. Tournament Same as Worldwide but a tournament is made with a password. Password is an optional setting. Up to 8 players can join a tournament. If there was not enough players, the remaining players will be replaced by CPUs. Characters Starting Drivers The player starts with 16 starting characters. Feather Koopa Shy Guy Baby Mario Baby Luigi Light Toad Peach Daisy Yoshi Medium Mario Luigi Birdo Bowser Jr. Cruiser Waluigi Donkey Kong Rosalina Pauline Heavy Wario Bowser Dry Bowser King Boo Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Unfinished Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Bluetiger0824's Games